Un amour de Maraudeur
by lilhelmina
Summary: Une jeune fille issue d'une famille de mages noirs se retrouve propulsée malgré elle dans le combat contre Voldemort et sur le chemin de Sirius Black. Les deux jeunes gens ne connaissent rien à l'amour... Pourront-ils apprendre ensemble? Maraudeur's time.
1. Prologue

_**Salut à tous ! **_

_**Voilà, je reprends cette fict que j'avais commencé à publier l'année dernière mais que j'avais abandonné faute de temps. Elle est corrigée et du coup j'ai un peu d'avance dans les chapitres ce qui me permettra de publier à un rythme plus soutenu...**_

_**J'espère que ça vous plaira. Le prologue est un peu descriptif mais ce sera plus vivant très bientôt ! **_

_**Enjoy !**_

_Dans un coin de Londres…_

Je suis née dans une famille de Sang-Pur. Purs de chez purs et fiers de l'être. Une famille qui vénérait les puissants sorciers et dénigraient les nés-moldus. Une famille parmi tant d'autres dans mon monde… Je n'avais jamais remis en question les croyances de famille. C'était le seul modèle que je connaissais et je n'aurais jamais imaginé une enfance différente de celle que j'ai eue. Je n'ai jamais aimé le changement. J'aimais les traditions, ou plutôt j'aimais le sentiment de sécurité qu'elles m'apportaient, le fait que tout était contrôlé et calculé. J'avais l'impression qu'il ne pourrait rien m'arriver.

Je pense que beaucoup d'enfants nés sang-pur sont dans le même état d'esprit que j'étais à cette époque. Nous vivons des choses dures, nous ne sommes pas vraiment habitués aux marques d'affection et cela nous donne l'impression d'être surpuissants, de pouvoir faire face à toutes les difficultés que la vie peut mettre en travers de notre chemin. En réalité, nous sommes les plus faibles. Nous sommes accros, dépendants, incapables de faire quoique soit par nous-même après avoir été commandés tout du long de notre vie.

Je n'avais jamais vraiment pensé à mon futur parce qu'il était inconvenant pour une jeune fille d'avoir la prétention de pouvoir construire elle-même sa vie, en dehors d'une tutelle maritale. Je savais que mes parents me trouveraient un prétendant digne de ce nom, digne de notre nom, un prétendant qui maintiendrait le sang pur dans notre arbre généalogique et cela me satisfaisait.

L'amour… Une plaisanterie. Je crois qu'aucun d'entre nous ne voulais connaître un tel sentiment. Quand nous étions jeunes, nos parents se débrouillaient pour se réunir entre eux et nous laisser vagabonder entre enfants de bonne famille. Je me rappelle un réveillon, probablement pendant ma troisième ou quatrième année à Poudlard, où le sujet avait été abordé entre nous. Si chacun d'entre nous savait pertinemment que l'amour existait, aucun d'entre nous n'aurait jamais voulu l'expérimenter. Nous savions que nous n'étions pas fait pour l'amour et tous les maux qu'il apporte : la faiblesse, la jalousie, l'imprévisibilité… Non, notre vie était marquée sur le sol d'un tracé indélébile et nous nous appliquions consciencieusement à la suivre sans faire de gros détours.

Mais l'été précédent ma septième rentrée à Poudlard, quelque chose se passa. Quelque chose qui allait être responsable d'un très grand détour dans le schéma de ma vie. Quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais pu prévoir et qui me parut tout à fait insignifiant au premier abord.

Avant toute chose, vous devez savoir qu'il est courant dans les anciennes familles de sang-pur de brider partiellement le pouvoir magique des enfants à la naissance. Je sais, cela peut paraît surprenant étant donné que nous aimons nous vanter de notre grande puissance, mais en fait, c'est tout à fait cohérent. Lorsqu'une famille de sorciers est pure depuis de très très nombreuses générations, certains dons naturels peuvent apparaître chez les enfants et ce, dès leur plus jeune âge. Ces dons peuvent prendre des formes très diverses : voyance, pouvoirs psy, magie instinctive… Mais dans les familles comme la mienne où la pratique de la magie noire est monnaie courante, il est impossible de combiner ces dons de naissance avec l'initiation au côté obscur de la magie pour la simple raison que l'a magie noire fonctionne très étroitement avec l'âme du sorcier. A chaque sortilège invoqué, le sorcier donne une partie de lui-même et plus le sortilège est puissant, plus le sorcier mutile son âme. Les dons de naissance, quant à eux, fonctionnent sur un schéma totalement différent. Ils nourrissent l'âme et la construise. Concilier dons naturels et magie noire est impossible car tant que la magie noire n'est pas ancrée stablement dans le corps du sorcier l'utilisation des dons est susceptible de « court-circuiter » l'âme du sorcier. Et sans âme… et bien, je ne préfère même pas en parler.

Les grandes familles brident donc partiellement les pouvoirs de leurs enfants dans des objets ou amulettes et les leur restituent à leur majorité, âge auquel, à priori l'initiation à la magie noire prend fin.

A 17 ans, quelque chose se passa, quelque chose d'anodin dans mon milieu, mais qui allait précipiter mon destin. A 17 ans, je reçu mon amulette. Cela faisait déjà deux ans que mon initiation à la magie noire avait pris fin. Il faut dire que j'étais un peu précoce. Tout comme mes deux frères. Et moi, Rose Lestrange, n'était pas l'exception.

oooOOOooo

_A l'autre coin de Londres…_

Je suis né dans une famille de Sang-Pur. Purs de chez purs et fiers de l'être. Une famille qui vénérait les puissants sorciers et dénigraient les nés-moldus. Une famille parmi tant d'autres dans mon monde… J'ai rapidement remis en question les croyances de ma famille. Ma répartition à Gryffondor a joué un énorme tournant dans ma vie. J'ai rencontré un certain nombre de nés-moldus et ai tout de suite compris que je ne valais pas mieux qu'eux. J'ai rejeté les traditions, rejeté ma famille, perdu tout sentiment de sécurité.

Je pense que peu d'enfants nés sang-pur ont suivi le chemin qui a été le mien. Par enfant de sang-pur, je n'entends bien entendu pas les grandes familles connues pour être modernes et tolérantes telles les Potter ou encore les Weasley, les Prewett… Non, je veux parler de celles qui restent ancrées dans le passé, obsédées par la pureté de leurs rejetons, celles qui vénèrent les forces du mal… Des familles comme la mienne. Je crois que lorsque le choixpeau magique m'a dit qu'il voyait en moi une grande force intérieure et un grand courage, quelque chose en moi a changé. J'ai eu l'impression qu'après avoir été commandé toute ma vie, j'étais peut-être capable de plus, peut-être capable d'être libre.

Je n'ai commencé à penser à mon futur que plus tard. Vers la cinquième ou sixième année, lorsque j'ai commencé à envisager de m'enfuir de chez mes parents. Jusqu'alors, je n'avais l'impression de n'avoir gagné qu'un sursis, mais lorsque je pris la décision de partir de ma famille lors de l'été précédent ma dernière année, je pris également celle de devenir Auror. Pour purifier le monde sorcier de la connerie humaine dont j'avais été le témoin pendant toute mon enfance. Et par la même, je rêvais en secret de la réaction de mes parents si jamais je venais à m'amouracher d'une moldue, au lieu d'une jeune sorcière de bonne famille à laquelle ils m'auraient fiancé.

L'amitié, la vraie… Un sentiment que je croyais connaître mais dont j'ai découvert le véritable sens lorsque j'ai rencontré ceux qui aujourd'hui sont mes meilleurs amis. Quant à l'amour… Et bien, vivre au sein des Gryffondor m'a permis de découvrir la signification réelle de ce sentiment mais je restais, malgré mes tentatives d'y échapper, un enfant ayant baigné dans la magie noire, et l'amour ne me venais pas aussi facilement qu'aux autres. C'étaient les restes de mon éducation, la sensation que ce sentiment ne m'était pas destiné. La vie d'un enfant de sang-pur n'est pas supposée laisser beaucoup de place pour l'amour et bien que je m'employais à tout faire pour me détourner du chemin choisi par mes très chers parents, j'avais encore peur de me lancer dans une telle aventure.

Mais l'été précédent ma septième rentrée à Poudlard, je partis enfin. Je savais qu'un tel acte me vaudrait la privation de mes éventuels dons qui avaient été bridés à ma naissance, mais cela m'était complètement égal. Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que quelqu'un avait fait un choix différent dans un coin de Londres, un choix qui n'était absolument pas supposé m'atteindre d'une quelconque manière, mais qui allait bouleverser ma vie, à moi, Sirius Black, traître à son sang.

_Alors ?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Un grand merci à Oondine, Shana787 et ibuiltathome pour leurs reviews !**

* * *

Et voilà le deuxième chapitre ! En espérant que ça vous plaira… _Enjoy !_

* * *

_POV Rose Lestrange_

Rentrée des classes. La dernière. C'est-à-dire ma dernière année de pseudo liberté. Ce jour-là j'étais une jeune élève, avec un destin de condamnée. Condamnée à la même vie qu'avaient eue avant moi ma mère, ma grand-mère et mes aïeules. Je souris et me secouais mentalement.

« Ne donne pas trop dans le mélodramatique, Rose » me réprimandais-je intérieurement.

Balayant ces pensées dérangeantes, j'attrapais la malle qui contenait mes affaires pour l'année à venir et saluait de la tête mes parents pour leur faire signe que j'allais me diriger vers le quai. Après un bref regard sur ma personne, mon père me tourna le dos, entraînant d'un mouvement ma mère avec lui et tous deux se dirigèrent vers un homme d'un certain âge que j'identifiais comme étant Abraxas Malfoy. La démarche rigide de mon père détonnait à côté de celle de ma mère, légère et fluide. Rien à voir avec son comportement tout de fois. En effet, si ma mère paraissait douce et calme d'un point de vue extérieur, j'étais bien placée pour savoir qu'il n'en était rien. Une pratique un peu trop intense de la magie noire durant ses jeunes années lui avait causé quelques soucis de santé, et j'entends par là de santé mentale. Elle était capable de passer en un clin d'œil d'une maman à l'apparence prévenante et aimante à une furie possédée par Satan. Mais pour l'heure, elle ressemblait à un ange.

« Les préceptes fondamentaux de toute bonne éducation », pensai-je en me rappelant une phrase qui m'avait longtemps été répétée durant ma jeunesse, « personne n'a besoin de savoir ce qui se passe derrière les portes closes ».

Et en effet, personne ne savait ce qui se passait derrière nos portes. Et c'était probablement pour le mieux. Chassant ces pensées indésirables, je me retournais afin de traverser la barrière menant au quai 9 ¾ lorsque je me heurtais brusquement à… un torse apparemment. Je relevais le visage afin de mettre un visage sur le buste dans lequel je venais de mon cogner lorsque je croisais deux prunelles familières.

« Rodolphus »

_Et bien, ma Rose, tu ne serres pas ton frangin dans tes bras ? Je vais me lasser de toi pendant cette année…

Pour une oreille non exercée, il aurait été possible de croire en la sincérité de Rodolphus. Mais mon ouïe fonctionnant à merveille, et connaissant mon frère mieux que quiconque, je savais détecter son sarcasme et déterminer qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot. Nos rapports, loin d'être tout de fois houleux, n'avaient jamais été très chaleureux.

_Milles excuses, lui répondis-je avec légèreté.

Et alors que je m'apprêtais à l'ignorer superbement, il m'attrapa doucement le bras et m'attira contre lui. Il glissa sa main sur mon cou et je pensais vaguement dans un accès de paranoïa, (nous étions tout de même au beau milieu d'une gare), qu'il allait tenter de m'étrangler, seul motif qui pourrait expliquer ce soudain rapprochement, lorsqu'il attrapa la chaînette que je portais autour du cou et qu'il observa de plus près l'amulette qui y pendais.

_Rien ne s'est encore déclenché ? me demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_Non, soupirais-je. A croire que je n'ai reçu aucun don digne d'une Lestrange.

Je crus voir son front se plisser d'inquiétude pendant un court instant mais la seconde d'après, son visage était tellement dénué d'expression que je fus convaincue d'avoir eu une illusion d'optique.

_Ne t'inquiète pas Rose, ça peut prendre un peu plus de temps pour certaines personnes.

Résistant à l'envie de lui rappeler qu'il n'avait attendu que 2 jours avant de commencer à voir se développer ses pouvoirs alors que presqu'un mois s'était déjà écoulé pour moi, je me contentais de grommeler quelque chose d'incompréhensible, et de me soustraire de son emprise pour me diriger à grands pas vers la barrière magique.

_Prends soin de Rabastan, me cria-t-il au loin.

Rabastan. Mon autre frère… Qui entrais en première année et qui m'avais devancé de quelques minutes déjà… Je fis une pause pour lui signifier que je l'avais entendu mais ne me retournais pas et passais à travers la barrière magique.

Et voilà ce que je redoutais tant à chaque rentrée. L'effervescence. Tout autour de moi, des ados surexcités se jetaient dans les bras les uns des autres, s'embrassaient, criaient de joie. Je n'ai jamais été très impulsive, ni très à l'aise avec les démonstrations publiques d'affection, alors je me frayais rapidement un passage entre les élèves, ignorant avec soin ceux que je bousculais pour éviter de me confondre en excuses.

Une fois dans le train, je me dirigeais vers le dernier wagon, celui ou a priori mes camarades me rejoindraient. Vide. Je souris. Je m'affalais sur une banquette, heureuse de m'être soustraite au regard des autres et de pouvoir me laisser aller quelques minutes.

_Toujours aussi sociable, à ce que je vois.

Je levais la tête pour faire face à Severus Rogue, un garçon en septième année tout comme moi. Et probablement aussi sociable que moi. J'appréciais la compagnie de Rogue. Au sein des Serpentards de dernière année, beaucoup étaient ceux qui avaient pendant longtemps essayés de s'attirer ma sympathie dans l'espoir de s'attirer par extension les bonnes grâces de la famille Lestrange. Si Rodolphus, d'un an mon aîné, en avait largement profité tout au long de sa scolarité, je n'avais guère apprécié ces hypocrisies. Mais Rogue n'avait jamais essayé quoique ce soit de ce genre. Si bien qu'il m'avait intrigué. Je ne serais pas allée jusqu'à le considérer comme un ami, c'était un sang-mélé et il aurait été inconcevable pour mes parents que je me lie avec un tel personnage, mais c'était reposant d'être près de lui.

_Toujours aussi observateur, à ce que je vois, raillais-je.

Il m'adressa une sorte de rictus mêlé d'une grimace, la version made in Severus du sourire, puis s'assis en face de moi, sortit un vieux bouquin de son sac et se plongea dans sa lecture sans plus de cérémonie.

Je regardais par la fenêtre dans l'espoir de croiser quelque visage familier et parmi l'agitation qui régnait, une scène en particulier attira mon attention. Une jeune fille, probablement de Pouffsoufle, mais je ne pouvais en avoir le cœur net de là où je me trouvais, s'élança avec un grand sourire dans les bras d'un brun assez costaud qui l'a serra fort tout en la soulevant et en riant aux éclats. Je ne pus retenir un soupir désapprobateur. Ma mère m'avait bassinée pendant tellement longtemps sur la vulgarité de tels comportements…

J'entendis des bruits de pas s'approcher de notre wagon et détournait le regard de la fenêtre pour me rendre compte que Rogue m'observait avec un intérêt qu'il ne prenait même pas la peine de dissimuler (alors que je savais très bien que l'occlumens qu'il était le pouvait).

_Quoi ? Lui demandais-je, vaguement agressive.

_C'est cet abruti de Black que tu dévisages en soupirant comme une préadolescente amourachée ?

_Black ? C'est donc lui le cousin de Narcissa et Bellatrix ?

Severus me regarda comme si j'étais la dernière des idiotes.

_Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait encore y avoir une fille dans toute cette école qui ignorait qui étaient Black et ses amis.

Je haussais les épaules pour marquer mon indifférence.

_Je n'ai pas d'énergie à perdre à observer un traitre à son sang.

_Mais tu en as assez pour parler à un sang mêlé ?

_C'est différent.

_Je ne vois pas en quoi, répondit Rogue.

Et comme je ne voyais pas non plus, je n'ajoutais rien.

Le silence eut à peine le temps de devenir pesant que la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. C'est Narcissa Black qui entra en premier, suivie de près de Bellatrix Black, Aaron Nott et Lilas Norgoth, racontant d'une voix atone l'ennuyeux récit de ses vacances estivales. Narcissa était la plus proche de moi, celle qui ressemblait le plus à ce que l'on appelle d'habitude « meilleure amie ». Elle s'assit dignement à côté de moi et me gratifia d'un de ses mystérieux sourires.

_Alors ces vacances ?

_Rien de spécial à raconter… Tu n'as pas croisé Rabastan ? Il m'a devancé et je l'ai perdu de vue. J'aurais bien aimé l'avoir avec nous pendant le trajet.

_Je crois qu'il est en tête du wagon. Il était avec la petite Lizzie, tu sais, la sœur d'Esteban.

Esteban Goyle, le préfet-en-chef de Serpentard. Un peu trop brusque à mon goût mais c'était un garçon assez droit. Si Rabastan était avec sa petite sœur, je n'avais rien à y redire.

_Hum. Je me penchais discrètement vers elle et murmurait à son oreille pour que les autres ne puissent entendre notre conversation.

_Et alors ? Ces fiançailles ? Ça se concrétise ?

Son regard sembla se voiler mais elle surprit le regard inquisiteur de Bellatrix et se repris aussitôt.

_Je te raconterais tout ça plus tard. Mais on a des choses plus importantes à discuter pour le moment, ajouta t'elle en élevant la voix.

Le silence se fit dans le wagon et l'attention se porta sur Narcissa.

_Nous sommes trois à avoir eu 17 ans et à avoir reçu nos dons cet été. Bella, est-ce qu'ils se sont manifestés chez toi ?

La « Bella » en question eut un sourire pervers.

_En effet, répondit-elle. Et en guise de démonstration, elle tendit une main devant elle, ferma les yeux, et une petite boule bleue, apparemment composée de rayons qui tournoyaient dans tous les sens, apparut.

_Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? Demandais-je, intéressée.

_On dirait de l'électricité.

Tous les regards se portèrent sur Rogue, visiblement l'auteur de la remarque.

_C'est bien plus qu'une simple invention moldue, renifla Bellatrix d'un air dédaigneux. Mais je dois te l'accorder, le principe est à peu près le même.

Elle se tourna vers moi pour continuer son explication.

_Mon père dit que c'est de l'énergie pure, et en effet, à la manière de l'électricité, (elle semblait faire un effort particulièrement difficile pour comparer son pouvoir à une invention non sorcière), c'est très désagréable lorsque ça traverse le corps. C'est un pouvoir exclusivement offensif.

« Tu m'étonnes »pensais-je ironiquement. Un coup d'œil à Narcissa me suffit pour savoir qu'elle partageait mon opinion. Bellatrix avait un goût assez prononcé pour tout ce qui était de nature offensive.

_Très pratique pour les tortures, ressentit-elle le besoin de rajouter.

Je sentis Aaron Nott et Lilas Norgoth se crisper. Ils avaient déjà subit la folie furieuse de Bellatrix quelques mois auparavant après une redoutable querelle et redoutaient probablement ce dont elle était capable, dotée de cet étrange pouvoir. Ils ne s'étaient d'ailleurs plus jamais querellés avec la douce Bella. Prise d'un soudain malaise, je décidais de me mettre à la recherche de Rabastan et en informait mes camarades avant de me glisser hors du wagon.

Je traversais plusieurs compartiments, me faisant la plus discrète possible lorsque je traversais ceux qui n'étaient pas occupés par des verts et argents (c'est-à-dire les 3/4). J'avançais dans un couloir à grands pas, essayant en vain d'échapper au tumulte provoqué par des premières années surexcitées, lorsque quelqu'un jeune homme chargé de livres me bouscula. Mon premier réflexe fut de rattraper un des livres qui tomba de la pile qu'il portait, mais dès lors que mes doigts se refermèrent sur ledit ouvrage, ma tête commença à vaciller et le vacarme des étudiants commença à s'estomper. Ma vision devint floue et mes jambes me parurent soudainement flageolantes. Des flashs s'imposèrent à mon esprit, des souvenirs qui ne m'étaient aucunement familiers.

_« Une boutique remplie de livres en tout genre… Le fameux bouquin choisit dans un rayon par une toute petite main…_

_Le livre posé sur une table de nuit… Un petit garçon à côté, riant dans les bras de sa mère… Un homme venant les enserrer avec affection…_

_Le même livre dans la main du même enfant aux cheveux couleur miel… Un homme racontant une histoire avec exubérance en faisant de grands gestes de la main… Des mots familiers… Poudlard… Gryffondor…_

_Nouveau décors… Une nuit claire… L'enfant courant en direction d'une maison aux abords d'un lac, le livre à la main… L'enfant qui trébuche, le livre qui se retrouve au sol… Un loup… Une morsure… Un hurlement…_

_Sainte Mangouste… des cris hystériques…du sang… le livre… des pages déchirées…._

_La maison près du lac… L'enfant pleure, les parents crient, se disputent… Une porte claque…_

_Un train rouge… Le Poudlard express… Un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'année, seul dans un compartiment, plongé dans la lecture du livre… Un autre garçon… au visage familier… des yeux bleus… un air de déjà vu…_

… _Je m'appelle Sirius Black »…_

Aie. Mon crâne. Douleur. Je ressentis l'agitation autour de moi. Une main pressait la mienne. Une larme coulât involontairement sur ma joue. J'ouvrais les yeux. Ces yeux bleus plongés dans les miens… Plusieurs têtes penchées sur moi. Des visages curieux, d'autres inquiets, des indifférents…

_Elle est réveillée !

_Laissez passer !

_Poussez-vous !

Je clignais des yeux dans une tentative pour clarifier ma vue. J'étais allongée à même le sol dans le même couloir où le garçon m'avait bousculé. Je tentais de me relever et une main soutint ma démarche.

_Ça va aller Miss ? Vous nous avez fait une belle frayeur... Je suis le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, Monsieur Neils. Pouvez-vous vous levez ? me demanda-t-il en me tendant une main.

J'acquiesçais vaguement et il me supporta afin que je m'asseye sur la banquette du compartiment le plus proche.

_Restez tranquille, je vais vous chercher quelque chose de sucré pour vous remettre d'aplomb. Vous avez dû nous faire un malaise à cause d'une petite anémie. Surveillez-là, vous autres.

Reprenant enfin mes esprits, je regardais les autres en question. Quatre garçons, quatre écussons de Gryffondor. Quatre paires d'yeux me dévisageant. J'identifiais Potter puis un garçon de petite taille, un peu grassouillet dont le visage ne m'était pas inconnu. Tous deux me regardaient comme une bête curieuse. En face de moi, Black et à ses côtés le garçon aux cheveux miel. Les souvenirs refirent surface. Etaient-ce réellement des souvenirs ? Comment y avais-je eu accès ? Se pouvait-il que ce soit mon don qui venait de se révéler?

« Ce serait plutôt une malédiction… Et puis je n'avais jamais entendu quiconque capable de revivre les souvenirs des autres ».

_Est-ce que ça va ? me demanda l'ami de Black, tandis que ce dernier fixait mon écusson à l'effigie de Serpentard avec un dégoût non dissimulé. Je suis Lupin, Rémus Lupin. Et voici Sirius Black, James Potter, et Peter Pettigrow. Nous nous sommes bousculés dans le couloir il y a quelques minutes et tu t'es évanouie. Tu es restée inconsciente une dizaine de minutes…

J'avais besoin d'air. J'avais l'impression d'étouffer, d'autant plus avec le regard haineux de Black, celui insistant de Potter et ceux interrogateurs de Pettigrow et Lupin. Je m'appuyais contre la vitre pour me lever tant bien que mal. Lupin esquissa un mouvement dans ma direction mais s'abstînt de me toucher en voyant mon regard désapprobateur.

Les flashs me traversèrent à nouveau l'esprit. Je commençais tout juste à en comprendre la signification. Mon regard se tourna vers Lupin. J'essayais, je me concentrais pour formuler quelques paroles intelligibles mais les seuls mots qui sortirent de ma bouche furent…

_L.. Loup-garou ?

J'eu à peine le temps d'apercevoir le visage horrifié de Lupin et celui étonné de Black. Les ténèbres m'avaient de nouveau enserrée…

_Alors ?_


End file.
